Butterflies in Heaven
by DoraCatBuu
Summary: Mello wakes up to find himself dead, but completely alone and unable to remember exactly how he died. When he realizes where he is, he goes to try and find Matt, but the only creature there is a single butterfly. Can Mello find his best friend forever?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note. I don't know who does, but it's not me. Kira wanted to try to kill me, but he ended up dying before that could happen. I think that's just ironic.

It all had happened too fast. Mello laid awake in that mystical field, unable to tell just how he had gotten there. He was unable to tell just how anything had happened. All he remembered was darkness. Slowly, he sat himself up, accidentally ripping a purple flower out of the ground. He blinked, looking at it curiously. He didn't remember any flowers in the city when he'd died, so where did this come from? He huffed and threw it away. It didn't matter to him right then. Nothing did as he remembered the one thing that rang out as he came to this strange world: Matt was gone. Slowly, the memories came back to him. He had been driving a truck, trying to pull off the kidnapping of Takada when he had heard what happened. Matt had been shot to death, and Mello knew it was entirely his fault. Well, okay, it wasn't _all_ his fault. Matt didn't _need_ to leave his car and get himself shot, but that was beside the point. He was still dead, and Mello had no idea where the hell _he_ was. His fists clenched as he tried to think.

"...damn it," he growled, "Damn it, what the hell happened!?" He closed his eyes, trying to remember the rest. It all happened so fast; after he heard what happened to Matt, he didn't particularly care about what happened to himself. His life had been over the minute he decided to catch Kira through Takada. Then it all came crashing down with Takada's name. The truck he'd been driving, where he'd been going, and then the heart attack. He remembered his life stopped as his heart exploded, all because of that damned note. But there was more. It didn't end with that heart attack. He had thought it would, but it hadn't. His body was dead, but he had seen everything. The church, the fire, the absolute devastation. And then the darkness took over... and then he ended up here. But where was this place? He looked around now, taking a careful survey of what he saw. The sky was cloudless, the sun shining down on him, but despite that, he felt no warmth. The grass was fresh and green, and flowers darted up everywhere in all colors, as vibrant as Mello could've ever seen. But he felt no joy from any of it. He frowned.

"...am I dead?" he finally asked, knowing that was the only logical explanation. There was no way he survived a heart attack _and_ a fire. But, if he was dead... "Does that mean Matt's here, too?" But Matt was nowhere in sight. Mello looked everywhere, but all he saw were fields of green that stretched on forever. He sighed, and finally stood up. If he had any intention of finding Matt, he knew he had to start looking. He began the long walk across the expansive meadow, his boots kicking up tiny pockets of pollen as he stormed through a patch of dandelions. It irritated his nose, but he didn't bother to rub it or sneeze; He still had to _find_ Matt, and if Matt saw him _walking through flowers_ and was laughing at him for it, he'd have to kill Matt, too. His lips thinned as he remembered a time when he actually pushed Near over, back when he was at Wammy's. Somehow, he managed to stagger backwards and slipped right into a bed of daisies. And, when he had managed to stand up, he found Matt _snickering at him_. That was the first time he ever pushed Matt down, too. It was also the first time he actually _met_ Matt. His eyes narrowed at the flowers.

"Stupid flowers," he mumbled, making sure he stomped on one, "Here I am, unable to find my best friend, and you stupid things _mock_ me by reminding me how I even met him." He lifted his foot to stamp down another flower, when something caught his eye. It fluttered its wings at him, and then flew off the flower, circling his head. He blinked and watched it silently as it landed on another flower. At first, he was going to simply ignore it, but curiosity got the better of him. He sat down on the grass and examined the creature carefully. It was a butterfly, its body a reddish-brown as its wings sported black stripes amidst a background of white. Its tiny eyes were red. Mello twitched. If Matt looked like a butterfly, he'd probably be the one Mello was watching now. Except that he'd probably try carrying a DS in his tiny insect arms, and there'd be smoke wafting out of his wings. Mello actually managed a laugh at that thought. It could be Matt... except the smoke might actually set the poor creature on fire. Or suffocate it. But then, that'd just be a symbol of Matt's carelessness. Mello finally snorted in amusement as he watched the butterfly. But, as he continued to compare the creature to his best friend, he frowned.

"...he _is_ like a butterfly," Mello said to himself, almost emptily as he held out a finger for the butterfly to land on. It obliged, and the more he thought about it, the more the comparison made sense. Butterflies were always free to flutter and float wherever they wanted, and Matt always did whatever the hell he wanted, not caring where it took him. He was as carefree as the butterfly was as it drifted from Mello's finger to another flower. It was always attracted to bright colors, and Matt was always attracted to bright people. Not hard to see, considering the boy was an absolute genius himself. Mello was getting thoroughly depressed now. He missed Matt terribly. He looked around again, in the vain attempt that Matt would just suddenly appear out of nowhere. But, he didn't. Mello's eyes watered.

"Where the hell _is_ he?" Mello asked, and stood up again, "Matt, where are you!? _ANSWER ME!_" His brows creased in frustration as he walked forward, the butterfly fluttering away as he came close to the flower it landed on. He watched it disappear, and then shivered as he realized he was alone again. And, despite it being a lovely field of flowers, Mello had never felt so removed from everything in his life. Sure, he was dead, but he had always thought that, if he did die, at least _someone_ would be there to welcome him. But not even his best friend was here, and wherever he was, it was beginning to scare him. The silence was beginning to grate on his nerves, and wanting more than anything to leave, Mello began to run. He didn't care where he was going anymore, he just ran as fast as he could, searching frantically for any sign of anyone. Even Near would've been welcomed. But there was nothing but the green grass and the bright flowers to greet him. He hated them more than ever; it was as if the beauty of that field were mocking him now. Finally, as panic began to settle into his heart, Mello tripped over a rock and slammed into the ground. He stayed for what felt like a long time, his face in the dirt.

"Near... L... Roger... anyone..." he whispered, and looked up, tears streaming down his face as he clutched at the dirt, not caring how it got underneath his nails, "_MATT, WHERE ARE YOU!?_" He stood up again, and the clouds began to darken, as if reflecting his mood. Thunder rumbled, and as Mello looked up at the black clouds, rain began to fall. It was gentle at first, and then, immediately, it became a downpour, sending cold shivers up Mello's spine as it soaked his clothing and hair. He couldn't tell if he was crying or not anymore; the rain masked any tears he did shed. For another moment, he let the silence pass until he dropped to his knees and screamed, "_MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!!_" He screamed the name until he was out of breath, until he fell to the ground again, shivering as he tried to hold back his sobs before he broke out into a scream again. He let himself feel the pain for several minutes, his breathing getting ragged from both the cold, and from how he was feeling. What had once been an awkward dream was turning into his biggest nightmare. Slowly, he pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep warm.

"Matt... I need you..." he whispered, the tears threatening him again, "Please just come out..." Thunder rumbled loudly in the distance, but he ignored it. He had to focus on finding Matt, wherever the boy was hiding. Slowly, he closed his eyes and clutched at the rosary on his neck. He couldn't remember the last time he prayed at all. It had been... hell, it had been since before he went to Wammy's, but now he felt that might be the _only_ way to find out what happened and where Matt had ended up. If _this_ was heaven, Matt _had_ to be here. There was nothing he had done to force him into hell, though Mello soon began to wonder if this was hell itself, and _he_ had been sent there for everything he had done in his young life. The rain began to lighten up, as if responding to his prayer, and slowly, he opened his eyes again. The field was covered in a slightly green mist from the rain, and though it was still dark from the clouds, a single ray of sunlight filtered through. Mello's eyes followed its path; it was shining directly on the butterfly from before as it fluttered over to him. He frowned.

"...you're not Matt," he stated, wondering why he felt the need to try praying when he hadn't for so long, "Why the hell are you following me?" The butterfly just hovered in front of his face, and he swatted it away. At first, it flew several inches from his reach, and then it simply returned, hovering even closer than before. Mello's eye twitched. Why couldn't this stupid creature leave him alone to look for his friend?

"What do you want from me?" he asked seriously, his eyes looking around just in case he caught sight of something that'd lead him to someone he cared for. The butterfly bounced up and down, and then began to flutter away. Mello blinked, and said, "Hey! Wait!!" He ran after the butterfly, but it just flew faster, always keeping two steps ahead of him. He followed the butterfly across the meadow, through the patches of heather, around rose bushes and groups of tulips, and over puddles that formed from the rain. Still, the butterfly flew on. Mello just sighed heavily, wondering where on earth he was going, and why he felt such a strong need to follow this tiny thing, wherever it was taking him. The flower patches thinned, giving way to a large grassland, but they continued on, flying over small tree stumps and rocks, jumping over large mushrooms and oversized moss patches. As he ran, Mello became aware that he was awakening the fireflies, and they gave off a soft glow, illuminating the grass further. That was good, for the slight ray of sunshine was fading rapidly as they moved away from the flowers. He looked around as he ran, but still, no sign of anyone else existed. The butterfly seemed to have no concern for that. It continued on its course faithfully.

"Where are you taking me!?" Mello demanded, when he ran and jumped over a small ravine that, if he'd been alive, he would never have been able to leap across. The butterfly didn't answer him. It continued its flight, leading the blonde down a slightly sloping hill as trees began to spring up, casting the peaceful grassland into shadow. Mello knew he was running right into a forest, but he didn't care. Whatever connection the butterfly was giving him, it was getting stronger. He didn't feel it was right to ignore it, not when it seemed to resemble Matt so much. He ran through the thin sheet of leaves on the ground, his eyes adjusting slowly to the darkness from the canopy of leaves high above his head as the last rays of sunlight speared through. Crickets began to chirp in the distance, but Mello couldn't discern where exactly they were coming from. He ran on, splashing through a small pond, awakening a few frogs in his midst. He ignored them, keeping as well an eye as he could on the butterfly. But, it was getting difficult to see the little thing in such dim light, and he inevitably lost it again. He cursed furiously, but it literally vanished again.

"...no..." Mello breathed, and forced himself to slow down, "...I don't... want this." He panted, his body finally feeling the effects of his frenzied run. With the exception of working in the mafia, he had never needed to run so far and so fast in his life. His arms were shaking, and he realized his legs wanted to collapse. He obliged, sitting on the cold ground to rest. But in his mind, he was still racing. The butterfly was gone again, and he doubted he'd see it again. Again, it reminded him of Matt. Matt always vanished when Mello was about to tell him something; whether it be for him to run out and buy something they needed for the next phase of their mission, or whether it was to actually praise him for not blowing something apart, Matt never seemed to be around when the thoughts first entered Mello's mind. It was as if the boy had wings of his own. Mello's fists clenched again, trying to keep himself from bashing his head in. It was so stupid to him, to keep comparing his best friend with a _butterfly_. But what other creature was as pure and carefree?

"Nothing I know," he muttered to himself, looking at the ground, "If butterflies didn't exist... Matt would just be an enigma to me. But why? Why a _butterfly_? He never chased them, he never raised them... I doubted he even knew what the hell a butterfly _was_. Damn idiot never left his room unless I _dragged_ him out." At first, Mello scowled, but then a smile crossed him as he remembered having to threaten to break Matt's Sega Saturn because he refused to show up for class, way back when they were younger. Matt immediately succumbed, though Mello still had to drag him out of the house and toward the yard, where the class took place. He laughed as he remembered Matt trying valiantly, but failing terribly, at convincing both Mello and Roger that he was allergic to sunlight. As Near had so unhelpfully pointed out, vampires didn't exist and Matt was obviously trying to run away. That was what truly allowed their friendship to blossom: Matt began to dislike Near's inability to let him _lie_ as much as Mello hated Near for being smarter. That afternoon, they had spent it in Mello's room, plotting various ways to make Near pay for things he couldn't actually change. Mello missed those days.

"I have to admit, Matt _tried_," Mello mused, snorting as he recalled the fond memory, "He _tried_ to come up with something to make Near pay for ruining his escape. Granted, none of our ideas would've worked because Near's so damn emotionless, but hell, he _tried_." He laughed. Matt always tried to do things right. Most times, he managed to succeed, but he always had his moments. As Mello stopped to catch his breath, he heard laughter somewhere among the trees, and he blinked. That laughter sounded familiar.

"I guess in the end, threatening to shove his Bionicle figurines in my Super Nintendo would've been more of a detriment to me and not to him," came an equally familiar voice, "It costs five cents for a figurine, but Nintendos are classic, eh, Mel?" Mello nodded absently, trying to figure out why the voice sounded so familiar, so comforting to him. Then, it hit him like a sack of bricks. That was _Matt's_ voice. Mello scrambled up, scanning the trees for any signs of his friend, but Matt was nowhere to be found. Again, his voice chuckled as he said, "What's the matter, Mr. Awesomeness Squared?"

"Matt, where the hell are you!?" Mello demanded, "I've been looking everywhere for you. If you've been hiding the whole time, being dead will be the _least_ of your problems!" Matt laughed again, and Mello twitched in irritation. As if being dead wasn't bad enough, he had to have Matt _mocking_ him by not even showing up. Mello's grin grew smug. That was no problem; he had always physically been stronger than Matt. If _Matt_, of all people, had the nerve to mess with him, Mello knew he could just wrestle the boy into the ground and make him see he was wrong. A _tsk tsk_ sound came from nowhere as Mello thought of that.

"Mello, you really think you can _wrestle_ me?" Matt asked, "Dude, you can't even _find_ me! How can we fight when we're apart?"

"Then tell me where the hell you are already!" Mello exclaimed, his brows furrowing in frustration, "Seriously, Matt, I'm not in the mood for your games." Matt hummed, considering Mello's words. Just then, the butterfly fluttered out from the trees, hovering around Mello's head again. Mello was getting sourly annoyed with the stupid creature, and swatted at it again. It whizzed away, and Matt laughed again. This time, Mello caught movement behind him, and turned as the sun speared through the trees, sunlight spilling onto the lone figure that emerged: a tall, pale boy in a striped red shirt, a fuzzy vest adorning his chest, with reddish-brown hair. On his eyes sat a pair of red goggles.

"Still want to wrestle me?" he asked, holding out one finger for the butterfly to land on. Mello's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe Matt was actually in front of him now, looking as serene and relaxed as usual, as though everything in the world was right because some parts of it were intelligent enough to keep him occupied. Matt grinned and waved, and Mello closed his mouth. He did something he never remembered doing before, even when he was finally reunited with Matt when he was alive. He rushed over and hugged Matt as hard as he could. Matt staggered back, surprised with Mello's reaction, but he hugged his friend back, and for a minute, they just stood there, staring at each other. Mello studied Matt carefully, and found himself frowning at what he saw. Matt's goggles were slightly cracked where one bullet grazed him; it missed thanks to his eyewear. His face was stained with thin streams of blood, which rolled onto his vest. There was a tiny burn mark on his shoulder from where his cigarette landed after he fell to the ground.

"Matt..." Mello started, his eyes threatening him with tears again, "What the hell happened to you?" Matt's grin faded a little, his expression turning a bit more somber.

"I was shot a few times. Took one to the eye and another two in the chest," he replied, and then laughed, "Just scratches, though! Nothing ol' Jeevas here can't heal!" Mello snorted. Typical for Matt to overestimate himself, despite them being dead already. Mello shook his head and ruffled Matt's hair, Matt scrunching his nose in disapproval.

"Yeah, well, when I pin you to the ground, you'll be wishing you could actually heal. We're dead, aren't we?" Mello asked, and when Matt nodded, he said, "Right. You can't heal a broken arm here." Mello thought that Matt would actually concede the point, but he really should've known his friend better. Matt just grinned again, all traces of seriousness seeming to leave him.

"Dude, I went through a _shooting_, took _three bullets_, two of which went through my _heart_, and you're going to challenge _me_!?" he laughed heartily, "Mel, I'd kick your ass! How'd you die? You had a _heart attack_. There was no trauma or anything! Sure, if you crashed _before_ you were written, I'd say otherwise, but you had it easy!" Mello's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe Matt would even bring that up, just after being reunited with him, no less! He must've looked relatively flabbergasted, because Matt actually laughed when he caught Mello's expression. To him, it was priceless.

"That's _not_ funny!" Mello screamed, about to punch Matt in the arm. He stopped suddenly, and lowered his arm as he asked, "...wait... Matt, how did you know I died from being written down?" He recalled the night he and Matt had discussed his final, fatal move, and didn't remember ever mentioning being written in the note as the finale. Matt's lips thinned, and he seemed to hesitate with his answer. Mello asked him again, and this time, he spoke, knowing he couldn't ignore Mello's questions before Mello became too frustrated.

"After I died... after my last breath left, and I realized I'd gotten my ass handed to me," Matt began, looking up through the treetops, into the slight sunlight, "I found myself here. I was so terrified, I couldn't find you anywhere. That's when L showed up." Mello's eyes widened, and before Matt could continue, he grabbed the younger boy's shoulders, forcing Matt to look at him.

"Wait, what!? L was _here_!?" Mello demanded, "You _saw_ him!?" Matt nodded.

"Yeah. He said I was pretty careless to end up here," Matt replied, and Mello noted the bitter tone in his friend's voice, "Honestly can't see why we'd want to be him, except that he's a damn genius. Anyway, after I told him what we planned, he asked me if I wanted to watch how it played out." Matt sat on the ground, interlocking his fingers as he hesitated again. When Mello sat across from him, urging him to continue, he said, "I agreed. He took me to this lake... I don't know what it was, but something was there. It showed a reflection of you, in that truck, with that woman. You looked really upset." Mello raised a brow, trying to remember what happened. It still felt so hazy to him, though that might have been because he had only been dead for a few hours at the most. Then it hit him; the one thing that could've distracted him from his mission was Matt.

"I'm pretty sure hearing your best friend's death would upset anyone, Matt," he stated flatly. Matt smiled weakly, and nodded, but he seemed almost distant as he looked up at the sky again. Mello looked at the ground, knowing he possibly offended Matt, but before he could apologize, Matt was already speaking again.

"Imagine my despair when I saw her write your name on that slip of paper," he slowly replied, and this time, Mello was speechless, "I mean, you pretty much implied you weren't going to make it out alive... but to see it actually happen..." Matt's voice trailed off again, and he took off his goggles, looking at Mello again. His eyes glistened with tears, but that weak smile remained as he said, "I've never cried about anything since my parents died. I couldn't help it when I saw you die, too, Mello. I cried until I collapsed, and it was all L could do to tell me to calm down." If he was trying to hold his emotions at bay, it didn't work. Mello heard his voice crack, and saw a few tears slip down Matt's cheek. As far as he could remember, Matt had never cried, and to actually see it scared him more than hearing about it. Mello bit his lip, and then crawled over just a little bit, laying a hand on Matt's shoulder, wincing when he felt Matt trembling.

"Matt... I'm so sorry," he said, his eyes wide as he tried to hold his own emotions in, "If anyone could've planned this better, it was me. I failed both of us, and I hurt you. I'm sorry." Matt sniffled, and took his goggles off of his head, laying them down on a patch of moss. He wiped his eyes and gave Mello his usual weak smile. For just a moment, Mello saw just a fragment of Matt when he was younger.

"Hey, I'm the idiot who decided to try my hand at negotiation," Matt reminded him, and laughed, "Guess what? I suck at diplomacy. Go figure." Mello snorted softly, his own grin forming. Despite the heaviness of the conversation, Matt still possessed the ability to lighten any mood and warm any person with his smile. It felt good to know that he still kept one of his best traits, even if he never realized it.

"Well, one does need a level of socialization to get there, Matt," Mello stated, and Matt laughed again, "Unless we were throwing a video game party, you didn't take well to social activities."

"Hey! I showed up when we had to gather in a room to speak to Watari!" Matt cried defensively, his brows creasing in what Mello was sure was mock anger, "There were _tons_ of little brats there with us!" Unfortunately, that hadn't worked to convince Mello back then, and it definitely didn't work now. Mello gave him a flat look, and Matt's ensuing grin made it falter just slightly.

"...Matt?" Mello asked, raising a brow as Matt nodded expectantly, "There was a _computer_ in there. _That's_ what convinced you to go in the first place." That made Matt's grin fade, and slowly, a blush of embarrassment replaced his previous amusement. He bit his lip, wishing there was something he could do to argue with Mello. Even if they were best friends, he didn't want their last argument to go out with Mello being right; too many of their living ones had ended that way. In the end, he took the cheapest shot he could.

"Yeah, well, what did _you_ do while we were talking?" Matt demanded, and that confident grin returned, "All you did was sulk in the back and eat _chocolate_! _I_ was talking! All _you_ did was _watch me_." Mello's eye twitched. He didn't _want_ to beat Matt senseless for such a stupid retort, but Matt obviously hadn't learned from when they were alive. Besides, Matt made fun of his one actual love in this world: _chocolate_. That was something that was as unforgivable as trying to flush his rosary down the toilet. Which was another thing Matt had tried for an April Fools day joke. _That_ had ended with Matt getting dumped in a lake. Mello's vision went nearly red as he recalled the incident, his mouth twitching in response. Matt raised a brow and asked, "You okay, dude?" He found his question was a big mistake as Mello tackled him to the ground, going straight for his throat.

"_HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF MY SALVATION!!_" Mello screamed, as they rolled down a gentle slope, Matt trying to push him away as he tried to scratch the boy's eyes. They rolled and finally slammed into the dirt, and both of them were absolutely shocked when they stopped struggling to realize that Mello was _hugging_ Matt. Mello himself just blinked; he was absolutely sure he meant to rip Matt's head off for making fun of him, but in the last second of shock, he must've hung on in fear of falling. Likewise, Matt seemed to have done the same thing. Quickly, they both shoved each other away, Mello glaring as Matt shivered. Then, they both just started laughing. Matt was the first to recover as he shook his head, his grin growing as he failed to fully control his laughter.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of Willy Wonka's worst nightmare," he joked, and screeched when Mello clumsily threw a large rock at his head, diving away just in time.

"Don't make me shoot the man who created Sony," Mello replied, but there wasn't much anger or threat in his... well, threat. Matt snorted, and stood up, dusting his shirt off. He pulled Mello up off the ground, and it was then that they saw the final few rays of sunlight disappear under the trees, this time for good. It was growing to be nighttime, wherever they were. Matt let out a heavy breath, looking at where they had come from. The forest seemed to be completely obscured at night; he couldn't see where any path stood or how close any of the large trunks actually were. And he didn't like that at all. He hated the outdoors when he was alive, and the dark blue sky reminded him that even now, he liked the outside world even less. Especially at night. Mello swore he heard Matt shiver.

"We'd... better get going, eh?" Matt asked, trying not to have the urge to rub his arms. Despite the mental rebuke he was giving himself, he still found his body responding to the cold. The only comfort was seeing that Mello was just as cold. If not, then more so simply because of his leather.

"Yeah," Mello agreed, nodding, and then looking around, "...where the hell were we in the first place?" Like Matt had seen, the forest seemed to be shrouded in a hazy mist, deceiving them with how distant the trees were. He reached out to the closest one, and though it _looked_ like he was close enough to touch it, he felt nothing. Matt hummed as Mello pulled his hand back. He knew they were in some form of afterlife, but whether it was heaven or hell, neither of them could actually decide. He took a deep breath, trying to find some answer, and finally, he ended up just shrugging it off.

"It doesn't matter," he replied, "We're dead, and that's all we need to know, right?" Mello gave him a look that told him he wasn't entirely convinced, and he added, "Besides, my best friend, we have each other, don't we? Isn't that enough for most obstacles?" Mello snorted and looked away for a moment.

"Yeah, except for kidnapping Takada," he mumbled, and then looked back at Matt, who hadn't even heard him, "Yeah. Let's go and watch Near kill Kira. And if we have to, let's tell the little bitch we have no respect for him _using_ us, either." Matt's grin grew, something Mello was refreshed to see. That meant Near would have _two_ ghosts waiting to haunt him for what happened, and they were both eager to make him pay, too. Nodding vigorously, Matt took a step forward.

"Right! Let's go and watch Near finish what _you_ awesomely started!" he exclaimed, putting his cracked goggles back on his face, "Maybe we can even help by making chairs and stuff float, wherever they're going to be!" Mello bit his lip, not knowing if he should tell Matt that the showdown wouldn't be for a couple of days. But after a second of listening to Matt's ideas, he decided he had to before they even left wherever this place was.

"Matt, we still have a few days to wait," he reminded the red-head quickly, who had begun waving his arms over his head in excitement. Matt screeched to a stop, and turned around. Mello wanted to say he looked disappointed, but before the blonde could even register the look, Matt's grin returned again.

"Oh... well... we can just do what Jasper did and mess with his stuff!" he exclaimed, "Come on, dude! I've always wanted to see how many G.I.Joe action figures could fit in a toilet!" With that, Matt practically skipped ahead, totally eager and completely unwilling to keep with, in his mind, Mello's incredibly slow pace. Mello's lips thinned as he continued walking, going no faster than he felt he had to. With how psyched up Matt was getting, something was bound to go wrong, and he was perfectly fine putting it off for a little while. Besides, Near wasn't really going anywhere, anyway. They had some time.

"Whatever you say, my _best friend in death_," he replied, and followed Matt down the path, not knowing where it'd take him. But, he didn't care. He had his best friend at his side again, and they both were itching to get revenge on Near for everything that had gone wrong, whether it was the smaller boy's fault or not. As long as they were together, they really could do anything, and their lives previously showed him that. And, now that they were dead, possibly immortal as ghosts, absolutely _nothing_ could _ever_ stop them. As Mello walked down, eventually walking alongside Matt, the mere thought put a wicked grin on his face. Revenge, as he heard so very often, was going to be sickeningly sweet. He just hoped he and Matt could pull it off.

--(End Story)

And so, Mello and Matt are reunited as best friends in death! And it looks like death hasn't done a thing to ease their dislike of Near. When I started this, I originally got the idea when I went to the cemetery near my house and saw a butterfly floating around there. I suddenly thought 'I wonder what Mello would think if _he_ saw a butterfly?' I just thought it'd fit better if it took place after he and Matt died. I loved writing this, though the first part was hard because it was just so sad. I could see Mello wandering around, completely alone and unable to understand that he's actually dead. Matt wasn't _supposed_ to play a big part of the story, only coming around at the end, but I love writing up Matt. And it just seemed better if he and Mello had one of their episodes before the story just ended. So, I hope you all enjoyed it! Click that Review button and tell me what you think!


End file.
